The present invention relates to computer system based gaming devices and systems, and more particular, to gaming systems having player tracking functionality.
It is known to provide a gaming system including a gaming controller arranged to randomly select symbols for display from a predetermined set of symbols and determine a game outcome based on the displayed symbols. Some systems also provide player tracking functionality to allow a player to utilize an account for allocating credit to use for game play and accumulating winnings.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.